The Mask and the Blade: Jasmine
by DTFan
Summary: The first in this series. Diego meets an old friend only to discover she's up to something. She sets in motion events that may lead to the capture of the famous outlaw called Zorro.
1. Captured

A/N: So I still haven't given up on this story series. I decided I didn't want to create my own timeline like I did the first time I wrote this. So this is, so far, very similar to the original "The Mask and The Blade - Jasmine" story that I wrote. But there will be a few things changing later on. Ramon Castillo is no longer the villian in this story. I started here because for me to continue on in this series this story needs to be set.

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Captured

December 5, 1821

Yet another stagecoach arrived with new passengers in the city of Las Angeles. They disembarked, at the usual stop, between the Inn and the Cuartel. The two buildings couldn't be more conveniently situated. After you passed the customs inspection you could cross the street and stay a night at the Tavern/Inn. And that is exactly what the passengers on the newest stagecoach did.

The young mother and daughter inside were more than happy to get out of the stuffy, and cramped space. Their journey had taken them many days and the conditions had proved less than ideal.

"Mama, when is your friend gonna get here?" As she asked the question the young girl looked up at her mother's shoulder length black hair.

"I'm not quite sure." She looked down at her daughter. "She should be here soon if she's not already. Let's get a room here at the hotel while we wait for them." The young woman pulled the door open, her skirts moving from the breeze that followed. Scanning the room with her eyes she noticed several tables with four chairs each. The place appeared tidy enough, though, you could see that the owner wasn't married. On seeing the front desk, she approached it. "I would like a room for my daughter and I, please."

Suddenly, he got up from his seat, excited about the prospect of making money. Reaching under the counter, he pulled out a book and opened it. "I need you to sign here." He pointed to the next blank line. Once she finished signing her name and where she was from, he motioned for a nearby waitress to show her to her room.

Angelica's eyes scanned the room and she looked at it with some satisfaction. A single, simple room containing one bed and a cot for her daughter, a dresser, and a nightstand with a lamp. Only a few decorations made it seem a little homier. "Let's go down now and grab our luggage." She said as she motioned for her daughter. Busy looking out the window, the young girl missed the gesture.

As Angelica walked out the front door, she didn't notice a young man leaning up against the wall. He watched her with merriment as she tried to unload her luggage without help. The fact that she did not travel often was obvious. He decided to offer his help when she, along with the trunk she had tried to lift, fell straight to the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that." He held out his hand to help her up. "Those trunks can be difficult to get from the ground." He then pulled down a step for the very purpose of unloading the baggage.

"Oh, thank you!" She said as she fidgeted with her hair. She could feel the redness rising in her cheeks. "I could thank you properly if I knew your name."

"Forgive me, I'm Diego De La Vega."

"My name is Angelica Gonzales and this is my daughter Emily. So you're Don Diego De La Vega! Gracias Senor. Your father is Don Alejandro, is he not?"

"Si. If I may ask, how have you heard of me?" Until then, Angelica assumed he'd be full of himself since he came from a well to do family. This young caballero's interest in the senorita was growing. He searched her face but no memory of her came back.

"A mutual friend. You would know her as Carmen Cortez."

"Ah, Carmen! Si, I remember her. I haven't seen her for quite some time. How is she?" He smiled at the childhood memories.

"She's doing well. She's married now and has a daughter the same age as mine. We're to meet here at the tavern when her coach arrives."

"Married with children? It hardly seems possible. Do you mind if I wait with you? I would like to say hello." As he asked the question, both he and Angelica glanced over to see another stagecoach arrive.

"That may be her now. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. She always speaks so fondly of you and your father." The threesome made their way to where the coach had stopped. Diego let the others approach first. Emily skipped with excitement at the thought of seeing her friend again. The Sergeant, who was standing nearby, made his way over to Diego and the newcomers. He took his responsibility seriously. It was his job to find out the names of all newcomers and the purpose of their visit. In this way, tose running from the law would be brought to justice. Before the Señora had even risen from her seat, Garcia was standing next to the coach.

"Buenos Dias Don Diego." The fat Sargeant greeted his longtime friend.

"Buenos Dias Sergeant. Have you come to question the ladies?" Diego already knew the answer to that. You could always count on Sergeant Garcia for consistency.

"Si. Your pardon Señoras, but what business do you two have here in Las Angeles?" Diego, standing on the other side of the coach door, couldn't see the woman who spoke, but when she did he knew it was Carmen.

"We are vacationing." She replied. Carmen watched as the Sergeant quickly made a note of what she said.

"What are your names?" Garcia asked.

"I'm Angelica Gonzales."

"I'm Carmen Martinez."

"Martinez? Now, where have I heard that name before?" Diego thought to himself. He had this inexplicable feeling of foreboding come over him. "Carmen!" Diego called. He was still hidden by the door. Garcia, seeing that he would only be in the way, left without a word, a big smile on his face. The satisfaction of knowing he'd done his job well.

Carmen stood and closed the door to see who called to her. "Hello, señor." The perplexed look on her face almost made Diego laugh out loud.

"Oh, come now! You don't recognize your old friend, Carmelita?" He knew she would recognize the name. It was the one she always used when they played games together. Once, she'd even introduced herself that way when Diego introduced her to a cousin of his.

"Diego De La Vega! Look at you! I know we weren't exactly grown when I left but I hardly recognize you! I'm sorry I didn't write, it just…" She exclaimed smiling and clasping her hands together. He took her outstretched hand and placed a kiss there. They could no longer run and hug each other for they had both grown up since their last meeting.

"Don't trouble yourself with making excuses. Come over for dinner sometime before you leave and we'll call it even." Diego reassured.

"I will." She said quite embarrassed by her appearance. Due to the traveling conditions, she didn't quite feel up to seeing old friends.

"We'll arrange things later. My father would want to see you after so long. And I can assure you we both want to hear all the news." Diego continued.

"Gracias, Diego."

"I see you two remember each other." Said Angelica. It was her polite way of letting them know she was still standing there.

"Oh, how rude of me! Diego this is Dona Angelica Gonzales. Angelica, this is Don Diego De La Vega." Carmen made the appropriate introductions.

"We've already met."

"But it's nice to have the formal introduction," Diego said to smooth over the situation. "Well, it looks like you both have things you need to do. I'll just myself. Con permiso." Diego began to turn to leave.

"Wait, before you go, I would like you to meet my daughter, Jasmine," Carmen said to stop him. On hearing her name, Jasmine stepped out of the coach.

"She seems to favor you Carmen." He turned to the child and bent down to be more on her level. "And how old are you Jasmine?"

"Seven." Jasmine had a big grin on her face. She liked this tall friend of her mother's already.

"Well, you're a very pretty young lady." Jasmine curtsied to say thank you. Standing up, Diego turned to Carmen, "I am afraid I have taken up to much of your time already." In reality, he had somewhere he needed to be. He'd promised his father he'd meet him in the grazing pastures to look over the cattle. It was Alejandro's way of trying to push his son into being the sort of man he wanted him to be. And it was Diego's way of keeping some sort of peace between them.

"Won't you at least come in with us and enjoy some refreshments?"

Diego paused for a moment to consider it. "Alright, I will do that." Thinking to himself "Father will understand if I don't make it." Walking inside, they secured another room for Carmen, paid a nearby worker to take care of the luggage, and then sat down to enjoy some refreshments. Diego, since he'd become Zorro, mastered the art of conversing while paying complete attention to his surroundings. So when two men walked in and started watching his every move, he noticed. He'd never seen these two men before. What could they want with him?

"How is your father?" Carmen spoke first.

"He's doing well. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you after all this time. How long has it been?"

"I moved away from here 11 years ago last February. You know what I've been up to." She waved her hand towards Jasmine. By this she meant that he knew she had gotten married and was now the dutiful housewife. After all, there were only so many things to talk about down that avenue of conversation. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I went to school in Spain for three years. Last year would have been my fourth but I came home early." He hoped she wouldn't ask him why but of course that was to much to hope for. He disliked it when people found out this way that he no interest in swordplay. They always looked down on him for it. And most verbalized their feelings. At least when someone found out through gossip he could keep some of shred dignity.

"What made you come home early?"

"It wasn't to my liking. How about your daughter? Is she going to attend a ladies school?" Carmen thought it odd that he only gave a brief answer and then abruptly changed the subject. Diego chided himself for not getting it out on the table. He knew he might not have a better opportunity to tell her that he wasn't who he used to be. When she had lived there he fought for what he believed in. Even if you could beat him physically he wasn't afraid to stand up to you if he thought you were being unjust. Of course, that was before his mother died. He wasn't that Diego any more. Oh, he still had the urge to fight, especially under the current comandantes rule, but he fought as Zorro now. Diego did nothing but talk and try to reason with people while Zorro got into the action. Because he couldn't tell her about Zorro she wouldn't approve of his new stance.

"My husband and I are considering it. She is very smart. Our only concern is that it would bore her. Then she would end up doing something she shouldn't out of boredom." Diego half smiled in a knowing way.

"You mean like her mother?"

"Diego!" That was all Carmen could say for she knew he was right. She has come home on numerous occasions with notes for her parents from the school. Diego shot a quick look at Jasmine and saw her trying to hide a smile. "Well, maybe. That was in the past though. Besides I don't remember you being the most attentive student when your father tried to teach you from books." She stroked her daughter's hair as the crimson in her cheeks faded.

"I wasn't." He decided to take his opportunity now. "I am now though."

"What do you mean?" Angelica asked. She took an interest in this man because he had been such a big part of Carmen's childhood.

"I've given up fencing and all other forms of violence." He seemed as calm, as if he were discussing the weather, but inside was a storm. Except for the quick glance to the ground you couldn't tell. It was hard for him to be different. The only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that he couldn't do the right thing any other way.

"You're joking." Carmen couldn't believe it. Not Diego De La Vega! He loved justice to much to stand aside like that.

"I'm not. I've given it up. Only those who knew me before I left for Spain know that side of me and most of them have forgotten." Carmen didn't know how to take this news. Vacationing was not the only reason she was here and she had hoped to get his help for the second reason.

"That's a shame. Here I thought you hadn't changed much but I guess I was wrong." Anger was flaring up in her eyes. Diego, even as a child, had always been dependable. When she arrived she expected the same of him now. She had depended on the fact that he would fight for justice.

"The only thing that has changed is that I no longer fight."

"Before you only fought for justice. Not recklessly like all the other boys your age that I knew at the time. We have to unpack." Carmen stood up to let the man know he wasn't welcome any longer. Diego could tell that she needed time to adjust to his words. He knew that laying down the sword really did change him a lot.

"With your permission." He looked her in the eyes and gave a slight nod of his head and then did the same to Angelica. He then winked at the children. Emily tried not to smile while Jasmine looked at him with millions of questions dancing in her eyes.

Once they were out of sight his attention turned to the men he had noticed before. Through the whole conversation he'd had at the table they had stayed out of ear shot with their eyes on him. Rather than have a confrontation in the tavern he decided to leave. Much to his surprise he thought they hadn't followed him out. That's why he nearly jumped when the two men grabbed his arms. One held a gun to his side.

"Do you know those two women?"

"A little. Why? And is it necessary to have your hands on me?" Diego said a little aggravated. He was mad at himself for letting them sneak up on him.

"Come with us." They forced Diego onto a horse and headed out of town. Coming to a stop right outside of Las Angeles, they bound his hands and put a blindfold over his eyes. Meanwhile, Carmen and Angelica were in Carmen's room discussing his decision.

"I can't believe it! He's a De La Vega. All, even his mother, were fighters for what's right and now he's decided it's not safe! Since when did safety matter when you're doing what's right?" Though she wasn't related to them, their sense of justice had worn off on her. She'd always admired them for it. Her blood boiled at the thought that Diego would put that aside for his own safety. Valuing his life over what's right.

"It's his decision and you being mad about it won't change it right now. Why don't we unpack and then we'll try to find out why he changed. Maybe something happened that made him change. It may not be his sense of justice that's changed." Angelica had learned as a child not to jump to conclusions. She well knew that there was more to any picture than what meets the eye.

"Alright, perhaps we'll be invited over soon and then we can see." Carmen let Angelica's words calm her. For one reason, the children were in the room and, for another, she heard the wisdom in Angelica's words. What she didn't know was that at that very moment Diego found himself in serious trouble. The trio came to a stop in front of a cave. They removed the blindfold, and immediately, Diego realized he'd been there as Zorro. Some thieves had made this their hideout until he discovered it and turned them in.

"Get off the horse." Barked the man who held the weapon. Diego obeyed. His composure surprised the two men. Any man of Diego's status they had ever dealt usually pleaded for their life at this point. "I'll take him inside. You get the horses." He said as he put the gun in its holster. Diego saw his chance and took it. Swinging his leg he knocked the man's feet out from under him. He then tried to make a run for it but the partner pulled out a gun and fired a warning shot. The other man got up and jerked him inside the cave. The man pushed him into the chair so hard it fell over backwards. While on the ground Diego felt a cold metal object and tucked it into his sleeve. It was a knife, left behind by the previous occupants.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diego demanded while trying to catch his breath.

"You'll soon find out." He grabbed a rope and began to tie Diego's feet to the chair. The other man guarded the entrance with his gun ready. Escape was futile. The first man finished tying Diego's feet, sat him up, and brought him a paper and pen. "Write a message to your father. Tell him you are being held prisoner and the only way to see you again is if he sends one million American dollars by tomorrow night. Tell him to ask those girls why I took you." Diego obeyed. Though with his hands bound it prove difficult. The second man took the note.

"Who do I deliver it to?"

"Don Alejandro De La Vega." Diego said. Both men looked surprised. The messenger rode off while the other man played with a knife in front of Diego. It was one way to intimidate and Diego refused to let it intimidate him. Once the second man was in town he paid someone there to finish the job. That man took off in a flash. He knocked on the door of the ranchero.

"What do you want?" Said one of the servants.

"Give this message to Don Alejandro." With that he left. The servant delivered the note to Don Alejandro.

"This is for you patron." Don Alejandro read.

Father,

Please, try not to worry but I'm currently a prisoner. They've requested that you bring one million American dollars to the hotel and leave it with the manager. Tell the manager to give it to a person who is wearing a purple hat and says when he walks up to the counter "red fox blue horn". Do not tell the manager what is in the bag. You have to have this done by tomorrow night. If you do not they have threatened to kill me. I don't know why, but they have said for you to ask Carmen about this. She is in town staying at the tavern.

Your son,

Diego De La Vega

In anger Alejandro crumpled the paper. Then he straightened it back out. As his eyes scanned over the paper he imagined his son alone and scared. The bandito had seen enough. Knowing he'd be the one to pick up the money he let someone else deliver the message so he wouldn't be recognized the. He rode back to the cave.

"He got the note."

"And?" Said the first man whose name was Francisco or "red fox".

"He'll send the money." Said Marco a.k.a. "Blue horn".

"Good!" Said the red fox. While in captivity Diego learned they planned to head for the states upon receiving the money. It never failed to amaze him at how willing people were to talk about themselves. "Looks like it's getting late. I'm going to bed. You stay up for a little while and see that he doesn't escape." Said the red fox, for he was the leader.

"How could he escape? He's tied up so…"

"You heard me!"

"Alright." Diego sighed. He knew he was in for a long night. He had to escape. But how?

* * *

Jasmine's Diary

December 5, 1821

A tavern in Las Ángeles

I got this journal today. Mom bought it for me after we finished unpacking our things. Mom said that if I write down my feelings I'd feel better. I don't see why she wants me to. I have nothing to feel bad about.

Anyway, mom and I are in California right now. My friend, Emily, and her mom are here too. I'm glad she's here so I'm not all alone. We're all here to catch the outlaw Zorro! I've never helped in anything this big before. I'm usually told that I'm to young and that I would only get in the way. This time daddy said I was the right person to help. Then I asked about Emily and after that her and her mom got involved.

We're trying to capture Zorro because daddy says that Zorro is bad. He would know because he's been here to Las Ángeles before. He sent mommy and me to set things up. He knows that Zorro is bad because he's been rescued by him before. Daddy said that anything good that we hear about Zorro is just a cover up for Zorro's crimes. He said that Zorro makes people say he is good. I'm going to go to bed now. I'll write more tomorrow.

Oh, wait. I was just thinking about all I did today and I remembered meeting Diego De La Vega. He's one of mommy's friends from when she used to live here. Mom was talking about why she was hesitant to put me into school when he said that she had been the same way that I am. I wanted to ask him all kinds of questions about what she had been like before I was born. If what he said was true that's at least one difference between her then and now. I almost can't believe it but she agreed with him!

Now, I'm going to bed.

~Jasmine Martinez

* * *

A/N: Shout out to anyone who catches the Spy Kids reference, and especially anyone who catches the reference to my second story in this series.


	2. Enter Zorro

Chapter 2 ~ Enter Zorro

December 5, 1821

Diego waited until his guard fell asleep and then made a break for it. Pulling the knife out of his sleeve, he began to cut the ropes. It was very dull but better than nothing. Fear of his captors waking up motivated him to move faster. He felt the tension release when he broke through. Untying his feet was easy. He then focused on getting out of the cave without making a sound. He made it to the entrance of the cave before he made his first mistake. A twig that he mistook as part of the cave floor snapped under his weight. This cause Marco to stir. Diego froze where he stood. Marco turned over but, within seconds, his breathing evened out. Diego let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Once outside, Diego searched in vain for the horses. Under the light of the crescent moon he couldn't make out their hoof prints. The ground appeared to be one big black abyss. There was no sign of them anywhere, not even a sound. With each passing minute his hope of finding them dwindled until it vanished. Breaking a large branch off a nearby bush, he managed to start a small fire for warmth and let sleep overtake him.

December 6, 1822

Diego felt the cold morning breeze blowing over him. The embers he had going to keep him warm had died down with the morning. Opening his eyes he listened for any signs of his captors. Knowing they expected him to do what any sane person would, which was to get as far away as they could, he stayed close to the cave. This way they would go out looking for him but he would still be there. Peering out from under the bushes, he studied the ground for hoof prints. He could see the new prints intermixed with the old. The bandidos had left at some point that morning. "I must have been more tired than I thought to not wake up when they rode out." He thought to himself. "Must be all those late nights as Zorro."

With the horses gone Diego set out on the long trek back home. He knew the way, but it would be night again before he made it back. Starting out, the cold morning air felt like it was trying to turn his skin to ice. The dew on the ground had frozen and it clung to his boots and pants as he walked along. Riding Tornado in this weather would've been perfect. As morning faded into noon the temperature changed with it. The sun melted the ice, and Diego's stomach reminded him that he'd had nothing to eat since yesterday's breakfast. The dew seemed to evaporate all at once as he kept putting one foot in front of the other. As the hours krept on the sun didn't make much of a difference in the temperature. His one comfort was that it was above freezing. He felt his throat drying up from the cold and lack of humidity. When he couldn't stand it any longer he took a detour to a stream he found refreshing during the heat of the summer months. Foliage flourished around the clear waters. You had to be strong to make it through the hot summers and the foliage was no exception. The thorns grabbed at his clothes as he made his way to the water's edge. The not quite freezing water did the job and soothed his dry throat. His hands didn't appreciate the temperature of the water but it felt good to have them clean. This stop added time to his journey but he felt it was worth every minute as he drank his fill. Determined he would get home as soon as possible, he kept putting one foot in front of the other. Even when his muscles cried for rest he kept going. He exerted himself enough that sweat trickled its way down his face. He kept moving, knowing that if he stopped the cold could get to him even easier. Finally, as the sun set and the temperatures dropped once again, he stumbled into his home. Sweat and dirt had dried onto his face and hair. His clothes, tattered and covered in mud from the stream. He did not look himself when he found his way into the parlor where his father and guests were. He looked rugged. Almost all traces of the pacifist Diego were gone.

"Diego! Are you all right?" Jasmine asked before anyone. She and Emily had moved their dolls to be out of his way as he entered the room.

"I feel better than I must look." He said reassuring them while glancing down at his ripped and stained clothes. "All I need… (he yawned) …is a bath, food, and sleep." When his eyes rested on Carmen and Angelica he felt his blood pressure rise.

"Tell the servants in the kitchen to prepare a hot meal and have someone prepare a hot bath." Alejandro told a nearby servant. "Diego, my son, sit down here." The old Don felt a new glimmer of hope thinking about how much his son endured. Perhaps there was De La Vega blood in him after all.

"Did you send the money?" Diego asked as he sat down in the chair his father pointed to.

"Yes. I didn't expect you back otherwise." Diego hid the annoyance he felt at the fact that his father didn't have more faith in him. But then again, why would he? Diego played the part of an uninterested busybody well. Bernardo, his faithful servant, was the only one who knew why Diego no longer carried a sword. It surprised him how much everyone bought into his new personality right away.

"I had my doubts myself there for a moment." He began to carry himself as the version of Diego he'd become.

"We're glad you're alright." Angelica's genuine concern showed. In that moment Diego forgave her for whatever her part in his misfortune had been.

"Gracias." He looked over at his childhood friend. "Carmen, while I was there I was told to tell my father to ask you why I had been captured. They didn't enlighten me." A flash of anger crossed Diego's face. Carmen fidgeted with her hands and she looked down.

"I… I'm sorry Diego. Everything was all prearranged. I… I was to get you into the tavern and they… well… they were to... It was a test to see if you are capable of helping us with something." She added that last part, hoping he would be more curious than angry.

"Help you with what?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll explain once you've had time to rest. I hope you're not angry with me." She glanced up at him, not even attempting to hide how sorry she felt.

"Explain now." Diego said as he stood up with his fists clenched.

"Diego, please." Carmen looked down to hide her shame. Tears started to form, a tactic she'd learned long ago.

"What about the money?" Diego asked, his vice more even. He was angry with her but he didn't see that any good would come of it now.

"They were to take it if you hadn't escaped so as not to arouse suspicion and to give it back when they brought you back." A tear fell and she dabbed her eyes. "We wanted it to look as real as possible for anyone who wasn't directly involved." Jasmine came over to comfort her mother.

"And that included me?" His tone of voice elevated. Diego was no stranger to Carmen's theatrics.

"If you had known it was fake then it wouldn't have been a test. When did you escape?" Carmen forced her voice to be more calm.

"Last night. It took me this long to get back because I had to walk." Carmen looked sick to her stomach. "They stole the money didn't they?" Carmen only nodded. She felt ill. Don Alejandro went pale. Diego tried to conceal the anger he felt. "I'm going to retire to my room. I need to get some sleep. I may know where they went so first thing in the morning I'll set out." Anger flashed in Carmen's eyes and all guilt she felt for what she had done vanished.

"You're not going to do anything about them stealing from your father? What about the other Dons who contributed?" Carmen said as she too stood up, hardly concealing her rage. "You're not worth the money we raised."

"I can't do anything about it right now. First thing in the morning I'll report it to Sergeant Garcia. He can send out his lancers. They're more qualified than I am in these situations. And need I remind you that none of this would've happened if you hadn't set everyone up for it! I've spent the last 24 hours being threatened at gunpoint, tied up, thrown down, and then I had to walk all day just to get back! So forgive me for wanting to rest! I don't know what kind of half wit scheme you have in mind but leave me and my father out of it!" It was very rare for Diego to lose his temper. Alejandro liked his son's display.

"Really Carmen, you should be grateful Diego is taking this so calmly. As soon as Sergeant Garcia and his lancers get involved you could find yourself facing the judicial system as a thief for your little prank." Out of respect for her parents Alejandro forced himself to stay calm.

"You wouldn't!" Diego noticed the panic in Carmen's eyes.

"We were friends at one time. I won't rush to press charges out of respect for that. However, I make no promises one way or the other."

"Diego, you have to believe me! It wasn't supposed to work out like this. We came here to help Las Angeles. This was the first stage. I wanted your help with something. But talk is cheap, we needed to know what kind of man you are."

"Let me assure you that I want no part of it. Now, if you will please excuse me!" Diego turned to his father and lowered his voice. "Good night father."

"Good night my son." Diego summoned Bernardo and they went to his room. Carmen's glare didn't escape his notice.

"Bernardo get Tornado ready." The mute servant objected. "Yes I know I haven't had a proper night's rest but since when does that stop me?" After the costume was on he raced off across the fields. He felt the wind on his face as Tornado galloped on. The distance it had taken him all day to travel, Tornado covered in a matter of minutes. Once the cave was in sight he dismounted and motioned for Tornado to hide in the few shrubs. There, in the cave, he found Francisco counting the money.

He looked around and on finding a rock he threw it in the opposite direction of where he was. As he had suspected Marco came out to investigate the sound. Coming up behind him, Zorro knocked him unconscious. He then turned his attention to Francisco. "I do not think all that money belongs to you." Said Zorro as he smiled. He did not think it would be too difficult to get the money back. Besides, the foolish man had left his gun at least ten feet from him.

"Zorro!" Each man pulled out his sword.

"At your service." They fought throughout the cave, jumping on rocks, dodging blows, and each trying to keep the other from escaping. Francisco scanned the ground and saw a place where the ground went down by three inches. He began walking towards Zorro. Unaware of the danger Zorro stepped back. When he stepped back for the third time there was no ground where he placed his foot. The three inch difference was enough to cause him to stumble. Francisco took the opportunity and struck.


	3. Narrow Escape

Chapter 3 ~ Narrow Escape

December 6, 1821

Diego moved out of the way at the last second. Since Francisco was close enough to strike, Diego knew he was close enough to strike back, and that's exactly what he did. He swung his legs around and knocked Francisco down. Zorro jumped up, threw his small knife, and pinned Francisco to the ground. His knife, now wedged in a small fissure in the ground. Taking some rope, Zorro secured Francisco and Marco hand and foot. He put his trademark "Z" on Francisco's jacket while the man struggled to free himself.

"Sergeant Garcia will be by to pick you up in the morning." Zorro whistled for his mount and with a final salute rode off into the night.

His first stop was to alert the soldiers. Rearing Tornado in front of the cuartel alerted the Comandante to his presence. "You'll find two men tied up in a cave on the south side. Don Alejandro will be quite pleased to hear that his son's kidnappers are in jail when he comes to see you tomorrow."

"Lancers! To horse!" Capitan Monastario shouted as Zorro rode off into the night. Tornado galloped in the opposite direction of his home while the soldiers gave chase. Zorro let them keep up for a couple of miles before losing them in the hills. Circling around by way of a trail he knew well, he made his way home. Tornado reared and let out a powerful sound in front of the gate. Running to the window, Jasmine and Emily gasped When they saw Zorro dismount. Almost as fast as they could blink, Zorro scaled the wall. He saluted to them as he walked into the sala where everyone waited.

"Señor. Señoras." Carmen's eyes widened. Diego shot her a look but could tell nothing from her expression.

"El Zorro!" Alejandro exclaimed under his breath. The man had a commanding presence. "What is the meaning of this Señor Zorro?" Alejandro composed himself.

Diego saw his Father's reaction when he entered the room. He did his best to suppress the smile that wanted to form. Clearly, Zorro made quite the entrance. "I heard rumors that there were bandits causing trouble." Zorro brought the money from behind his back and handed it to his father. "I believe that this belongs to you." He then grinned, tipped his hat, and walked to the door. Feeling Jasmine touch his cape as he walked by, he turned to the child and winked. She smiled back at him. With the flash of his cape he was gone.

Alejandro felt the weight of the bag and opened it. "It looks like everything is here!" He couldn't hide the smile on his face even if he had wanted to.

* * *

Jasmine's Diary

December 6, 1821

A Tavern in Las Angeles

Something really amazing happened tonight! Zorro brought back the money that the bandidos stole! I mean, he was in the same room as me and everything! But one thing doesn't make sense... He brought the money back instead of keeping it for himself. If he truly is an outlaw wouldn't he have kept the money for himself? Maybe it's all part of a master scheme? You know, show yourself to be good and then bam! You do something bad and no one sees it coming.

Speaking of Zorro, I wish we had a better way of testing Diego. He's so nice and those bandits betrayed us. If they were willing to steal the money I'm sure they were willing to hurt him to keep it. Or worse... He didn't look so good when he came in. You could tell he was tired. I don't know how far away the cave was where they took him but it must have been pretty far from his house. It took him a long time to get back. I think all day.

Oh, I just remembered! Today, before we went to the De La Vega hacienda, we got to meet several of mommy's old friends. One of them gave Emily and I a piece of candy. I still have mine. I'm going to save it for later. Mommy must have been popular as a child. They all seemed to have one story or another about her. It was fun hearing all of the stories.

~Jasmine Martinez

* * *

December 7, 1821

The next morning found Diego reading in his room. "Come in." He called after there came a knock at his door. Alejandro entered.

"Carmen and her friend will be coming over for dinner this evening." Alejandro breathed a heavy sigh when he saw his son reading yet again. Earlier, Diego had appeared long enough to learn of Zorro's heroics and to hear the Captain's twisted version of the truth before he disappeared back into his room. "I invited them over last night to clear the air. Her parents were good people."

"Thank you for telling me father. I'll be ready when they get here." Despite what he wanted, Diego made it appear that he went back to reading. Moments like this brought forth his burning desire to tell his father everything. Alejandro would understand then. Understand why Diego preferred not to settle down. Understand why Diego seemed indifferent to the Comandante's cruelty. Understand why Diego seemed interested in nothing more than his books and music. Then he wouldn't have to keep up his facade even at home. These thoughts always led to one. The safety of his Father.

Alejandro decided to hold his tongue _this_ time. He didn't want to get into another argument with his son on such a fine morning. True, Diego should've gone after the money and defended the family honor. He should have shown those thieves that you don't mess with the De La Vega's. Yet, the fear he experienced when he thought he might loose Diego had taught him a lesson. A reminder that his son ment more to him than everything he held dear. Hearing the click of the door as his Father left, Diego set the book down and exhaled. He didn't have to see the look on his Father's face. He didn't have to hear the note of hurt in his Father's voice. He felt his Father's disappointment. He could feel it in the air around his father.

The day passed as any other. Diego played his guitar, read his books, and wrote. He made his daily visit to the tavern to catch up on all the local gossip. All seemed quiet. Alejandro saw to it that his cattle and land were well taken care of. He took inventory of his cattle and made a note of how many he would sell. The day passed without much interaction between father and son. Neither would admit it, but they both missed the days when Diego would chase after his father. He was always so fascinated by everything. As a child he'd wanted nothing more than to grow up to be like his father.

When their guests arrived Alejandro excused himself long enough to get his son. Diego put down the poems he'd been working on to join the group downstairs. "Carmen. Angelica, it's good to see you." Diego as he entered the sala.

"And you Diego." Angelica answered to ease the tension. If she wasn't mistaken, Diego spoke to her.

"And how is everyone tonight?" Diego leaned against the railing of the few stairs that led to the sala.

"We're all enjoying our stay here." Angelica again answered for the group. Carmen pretended to sip on the wine Alejandro offered them.

"Let's all sit down while suppers being prepared." Alejandro suggested as he motioned to the plush chairs in the room.

After everyone found a seat Carmen spoke. "Diego, I would like to apologize for my behavior to you at the tavern. I know it's no excuse but I'd like to explain if you'll let me." She figured she'd get this dreadful conversation over with before it got to be to much later. Besides, she still owed him an explanation.

"I would like to know just what were you thinking?" She ignored the condescending tone in his voice.

"My husband came back from a trip to Las Angeles 6 months ago. He noticed the injustices while he was here. We wanted to help."

"Who's your husband?"

"Carlos Martinez."

"Isn't he Mateo's boy?" Alejandro looked at Diego for confirmation.

"Si."

"It really was as innocent as that. We just wanted to make things better for the people here. This is my home." For as much as he didn't want to, Diego believed her.

"I understand your reasons. Next time all you have to do is ask for my help."

"I can do that." Carmen agreed as she looked down at the grain of the wood floor. "Am I forgiven?"

"Si."

"Gracias Diego." Her eyes lit up with her smile. At that moment, a servant came to inform them that the cooks finished preparing the meal.

Letting their guests go first, Alejandro stopped his son on the way out. "Isn't Carlos the hot headed one?"

"And he's also the youngest so he won't be getting much by way of an inheritance. Though he seems to have done well for himself." Alejandro nodded.

The conversation over dinner stayed light and cheery. In fact, it was exactly what you would expect from people who hadn't seen each other in years. A pleasant moment where everyone could forget their hurt feelings. Of course, those feelings would come back, but for the moment they were gone.

"Thank you for dinner Don Alejandro but I feel we must go. It is time for my daughter to be in bed. Gracias for your hospitality." Carmen motioned for Jasmine to head to the door.

"You and Angelica are more than welcome to sleep here tonight and for the remainder of your visit. The tavern is no place for young women such as yourselves." Alejandro stood to either welcome or say goodbye to his guests. Diego almost objected. Carmen pondered the unexpected offer for a moment. If they stayed they could keep a lower profile.

"Gracias Don Alejandro. We'd be delighted to." Carmen answered for the group. Angelica's eyes widened.

"Excelelnte! I'll send a servant to fetch your things."

"Gracias. In the meantime I would like for Jasmine to go to bed."

"I can have a servant get a room ready. Would the girls like to stay in their own room together?" Both Jasmine's and Emily's eyes lit up at that suggestion. They waited what seemed an eternity for an answer.

"I don't see why not." Angelica stated. Carmen nodded her head in agreement. Alejandro arranged for a servant to prepare rooms for the guests. Soon, Jasmine and Emily found themselves settled in a room to share without their parents. After saying goodnight, the two mothers came downstairs to talk and wait for their luggage.

"You say you came to Las Angeles in the hopes of fighting injustice? Then you have my support. Alejandro paced up and down the length of the room. "This is no longer the place of your childhood."

"That's what I hear. When my husband came back and told me of the things he'd seen and heard I was shocked! When we were growing up Las Angeles was a wonderful place."

"Things weren't perfect before, but after Monastario came they became unbearable!" Ajehandro hit his fist into his open palm. "Forgive me for my display."

"My father cares deeply for Las Angeles and her people." Diego explained. "He's lost sleep over the various injustices caused by that man."

"Oh?" Carmen tried to hide her surprise. "It's so noble of you Don Alejandro to care so much."

"Not to change the subject but did anyone else hear that?" Diego asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Carmen nodded and everyone agreed with her.

"Just the same I think I'll check it out." Once upstairs, Diego went straight to the girl's room.

"Jasmine probably got a little to rambunctious sharing a room with Emily." Carmen expected Diego to come back and tell them it was nothing.

"Or it could have been Emily. You put the two of them together and you never know what you'll get." Both mothers chuckled at this thought for the truths it contained.

"Childhood. It was nice to have the carefree life for a while." Alejandro stated.

"I think it helps us to keep our sanity in this world." Angelica suggested.

"That could be." Alejandro agreed.

Diego sprinted back downstairs. The intense look in his eyes brought everyone's attention. "The bandits wanted revenge. They kidnapped the girls. I'll take Bernardo and go look for them."

"Kidnapped? That's... That's not possible! How do you know it was them?" In her panic Carmen blurted the first thing that came to mind. Angelica's breathing stopped.

"I recognized his knife that dropped to the floor. We were very well acquainted." Diego scowled. "Was it worth it?" With that he left the room. Carmen looked at Angelica with panic in her eyes. The only thing keeping her even the slightest bit sane was the fact that she had to appear to be brave. She hadn't realized she was making a deal with real outlaws. It was her husband who picked them out. When she spoke with them they seemed like reasonable people.

"Where is he going?" Angelica asked, finally able to speak.

"I'm guessing the hills. Even he knows that's where bandits make their hideouts. Why don't we all sit down. I'll have a servant alert Sergeant Garcia and bring us some refreshments."

"Thank you Don Alejandro." Carmen sat down only to get up to pace the room. Her thoughts were now with Diego as she desperately hoped he could rescue her daughter.

Within minutes Diego, dressed as Zorro, rode into the night with Bernardo at his side. As he scanned the horizon for any signs of the bandidos Tornado stepped in place. "We'd better check the cave first. I don't think they'll be there but I don't want to run the risk of overlooking them. The ground is too hard for them to have left any tracks." Bernardo nodded his agreement. With a short click and a shift in position on the saddle the two were galloping across the open ground. As a result of little rain, the ground baked in the California sun. Even with the hills in the distance the two could see for miles. After checking the cave, Diego decided to head to the east towards the mountains. Very few people lived there and there were plenty of caves to hide in.

"Look over here." Diego said as he pointed to a broken twig. A few yards away he could see a piece of Jasmine's nightgown. Diego laughed when he made out the trail that she'd created thanks to her attempts to escape. "Even at eight she's a real fighter. I wouldn't be surprised if the bandits felt they took on more than they bargained for." Bernardo hit Diego's shoulder to get his attention while pointing to the mountains. In the moonlight Diego watched Jasmine and Emily. Both girls had their hands bound behind their backs with a rope tied around their waist. Marco finished tying their feet and began lowering Jasmine over the edge. The adrenalin rush was instant for Diego as he watched her dangle over the 100 foot drop to the bottom. Seeing him running their way the bandits took their positions. Francisco pushed Emily over the edge. She screamed until the other end of the rope caught on the branch it was tied to.

"Don't come any closer or one of them will fall." Francisco held a knife to one of the ropes. Zorro stopped in his tracks. Marco drew his sword. "We have some unfinished business. I believe you stole some money from me."

"There's no reason for the girls to get caught in the crossfire. Pull them up and we can finish this."

"They're my security. If you win they fall."


End file.
